This invention relates to a hair tonic composition.
The hair tonic composition is a hair care product which is prepared by adding a variety of ingredients for hair tonic preparations to solvents such as ethanol and water in addition to propylene glycol, perfume, color and the like. The hair tonic composition is intended to afford the following effects: the blood circulation at the scalp is improved to enhance the skin function, whereby the hair roots are activated; the dust and grime on the scalp and hair are removed to prevent the dandruff and itch; and a refreshing feeling is imparted.
While the physiological mechanism with regard to hair health is not apparent in many respects, the following ingredients for hair tonic preparations have been heretofore used:
(1) Hormones such as follicular formone, adrenal cortical hormone and the like; PA1 (2) Vitamins such vitamins E, B.sub.2 and B.sub.6 and the like; PA1 (3) Amino acids; PA1 (4) Crude drug extracts such as Japanese chirata extract and the like; PA1 (5) Antiphlogistics such as diphenhydramine hydrochloride, glycyrrhizin and the like; PA1 (6) Keratin-solubilizing agents such as lactic acid, resorcinol, salicylic acid and the like; PA1 (7) Scalp-stimulating agents such as benzyl nicotinate, tincture of copricum, nonylic vanilamide, tincture of cantharis and the like; PA1 (8) Germicides such as isopropyl methylphenol, alkyldiaminoethyl glycine hydrochloride solution, p-chloro-m-xylenol, quaternary ammonium salts and the like; PA1 (9) Refrigerants such as menthol and the like; and PA1 (10) Humectants such as glycerin, propylene glycol, sorbitol, sodium dl-pyrrolidonecarboxylate and the like.
However, because the use of a large amount of certain ingredients for hair tonic preparations such as hormones, germicides and scalp-stimulating agents may cause drawbacks with regard to safety, it is strictly required that the amount of such ingredients incorporated into the hair tonic composition be accurately adjusted. Further, certain ingredients for hair tonic preparations are not entirely satisfactory with respect to prevention of hair loss as well as hair sprouting--and hair growth--promoting effects.
I have made extensive studies in order to overcome the drawbacks accompanying such prior art hair tonic compositions.